The present invention relates to a three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device for inspecting a three-axial acceleration sensor that detects acceleration components in three axes crossing perpendicularly with each other to output an acceleration component signal. Further, the present invention relates to a method of inspecting a three-axial acceleration sensor.
In a conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device, a main rotational shaft is provided for rotating a support plate having an L character shape. A test plate drive motor is attached to the support plate for rotating a test plate arranged in parallel to a shaft axis of the main rotational shaft. A plurality of three-axial acceleration sensors is mounted on the test plate.
When the three-axial acceleration sensors are inspected, the main rotational shaft rotates the test plate by 180 degrees to measure an acceleration component in a Z direction from gravity applied to the three-axial acceleration sensors during the rotation. Then, the main rotational shaft turns by 90 degrees so that the test plate stands horizontally. Then, the test plate drive motor rotates the test plate by 360 degrees to measure acceleration components in an X direction and a Y direction from gravity applied to the three-axial acceleration sensors during the rotation. Accordingly, it is determined whether the three-axial acceleration sensors pass or fail, or acceleration component signals in each axis are calibrated (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-2941
As described above, in the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device, a plurality of three-axial acceleration sensors is mounted on the test plate. In inspecting the three-axial acceleration sensors, the main rotational shaft and the test plate drive motor rotate the test plate. After one series of three-axial acceleration sensors is inspected, the three-axial acceleration sensors are removed from the test plate. Then, a next series of three-axial acceleration sensors is mounted on the test plate for the inspection.
Accordingly, in the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device, it is necessary to mount and demount the three-axial acceleration sensors on and from the test plate every series of inspection. That is, a total inspection time or a takt time becomes a sum of a mounting time of the three-axial acceleration sensors; a demounting time; a measurement time per each axis; and an angular position changing time from one angle position to another angle position. In short, it takes a long period of time to inspect a large number of three-axial acceleration sensors, thereby deteriorating inspection efficiency.
In order to modify the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device to be capable of inspecting a large number of three-axial acceleration sensors, it is necessary to increase a size of the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device. Further, the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device is usually installed in an environmental chamber at a constant temperature and a constant humidity. Accordingly, when the conventional three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device has a larger size, it is necessary to increase a size of the environmental chamber as well, thereby increasing running energy thereof.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a three-axial acceleration sensor inspection device having a small size with improved efficiency.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.